superboebrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies
Plants vs. Zombies is a tower defense action video game developed and originally published by PopCap Games for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. The game involves a homeowner using many varieties of plants to repel an army of zombies from "eating their brains". It was first released on May 5, 2009, and made available on Steam on the same day. A version for iOS was released in February 2010, and an HD version for the iPad. An extended Xbox Live Arcade version introducing new gameplay modes and features was released on September 8, 2010. PopCap released a Nintendo DS version on January 18, 2011 with content unique to the platform. The PlayStation 3 version was released in February 2011. An Android version of the game, exclusive to the Amazon Android App Store, was released on May 31st, 2011. Furthermore, both the original Windows and Mac version of the game have been re-released with additional content in a Game of the Year version. The game received a positive response from critics, and was nominated for multiple Interactive Achievement Awards, alongside receiving praise for its musical score. On February 28, 2011, Dane begins playing this game and ended on July 27, 2011. Gameplay In Plants vs. Zombies, players place different types of plants and fungi, each with their own unique offensive or defensive capabilities, around a house in order to stop a horde of zombies from devouring the brains of the residents. The playing field is divided into a number of horizontal "lanes", and with rare exceptions, a zombie will only move towards the player's house along one lane (the main exception is if it has scented a garlic). Most plants can only attack or defend against zombies in the lane they are planted in. In the game's initial levels, if the zombie reaches the player's house, a one-shot tool (e.g. a lawn mower) can be used to completely wipe out zombies in that lane, but the tool will not be restored until the next level. In later levels, players have to purchase upgrades so as to adapt their lawn-mower to new environments like pools or rooftops. Except in special cases, Zombies attempt to devour any plants in their way while heading towards the house. Gameplay in progress. The player starts with a limited number of seed pack types and seed pack slots that they can use during most levels. New seed packs are gained by completing levels, while the number of slots can be increased through purchases with in-game money. At the start of a level, the player is shown the various types of zombies to expect and given the opportunity to select which seed packs to take into the level. In order to plant a seed, the player must have collected a specific amount of sunlight. Sunlight is generated by sunflowers which provide sunlight at regular intervals, or is automatically generated regularly for the player in very small amounts during daytime. Seed packs also have a short time delay (Or, in some cases, long) before the same seed can be planted again. Several plants are nocturnal, like mushrooms, having a lower sunlight cost and are ideal for nighttime levels, but will remain asleep during daytime levels unless awoken by a coffee bean. In the "backyard" levels that include a swimming pool, seeds must be planted atop lily pads on water spaces (some plants which are aquatic do not need to be planted on lily pads such as the Tangle Kelp), while on the roof levels, all seeds must be planted in flower pots; the flower pots cost sunlight as well as the plants, therefore making the game a little more difficult. The various plant abilities include firing projectiles at zombies, turning zombies against each other, quickly exploding and wiping out an area of zombies, or slowing down zombies. Certain plants are highly effective against specific types of zombies, such as the "Magnet-shroom", which can remove metallic items from a zombie, such as helmets and ladders. The zombies also come in a number of types that have different attributes, in particular, speed, damage tolerance, and abilities. As the player progresses in the game, the zombies will include those wearing makeshift armour, those that are able to jump or fly over plants, and even a dancing "Michael Jackson" zombie (which was replaced with a generic "disco dancer zombie" as of the GOTY edition) that is able to summon other zombies from the ground. In the later stages of the game, a mining zombie will dig itself a tunnel underground, avoiding the various plants, and then will eat the plants from the front to back, destroying defence systems in mere seconds. These tend to come as a bit of a shock to newer players, but can easily be destroyed with a "Potato Mine". In each level, zombies will approach the house randomly. At special points where the player will be inundated with a huge wave of zombies; a meter on screen shows an approximate timeline for the level so the player can prepare for these waves, as well as determine the general stage length. Category:Plants vs. Zombies